fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. sarge fan penny Delete and believe Me! Delete games-page! Please don't delete Papa's Pieyaria page (Game Idea) I don't want you to delete Papa's Pieyaria page. I like the idea and I think you should make the actual game. This isn't a friggin' Fan-fiction wiki, is it? Suruki (talk) 08:09, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Foury He is fake. But not real a little bit. Cliff He is fake like carl and gerald. Sarge Fan!!!!!!!! I don't want this page to be added. New Game idea Please delete this page! It is the worst idea ever >:( Hey!! PLEASE DELETE THE CUSTOM PAGES NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lisa's Bad Dream Speedy Bubbles- Put the info back I like the story actually u must put all speedy ubble's work back. I like them! How dare someone deleted the info Speedy Bubbles She makes spam articles! /What's with all the fandom?!? THIS IS AN ALL-FACTS, NON-FANDOM WIKI OKAY? We must kill everyonr Jacksmith grips and stuff C'mon! Meepers made a encyclopedia on Jacksmith. Why not take the info and bring it to the page? Link: http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=2650.0 Thanks 18:15, October 20, 2012 (UTC) HATE!!!!!! 15:16, October 31, 2012 (UTC)dont you guys think youre being a bit maen?the person that made this page could be raeding all this and you lot dont care how he/she might feel? YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME SOOOOOOOOOOO! MAD >:( its no wonder the world is going to end in 2012 people are so cold haerted these days 15:16, October 31, 2012 (UTC) The world isn't going to end.Those pages are fake.GOD!Eddsworldandminecraftlover (talk) 23:39, November 2, 2012 (UTC)papasworld MAY WHOEVER PUT THIS ON THE WIKI DIE ONE BILLION DEATHS! Ya mama Media:Insert non-formatted text hereYO MAMA KNOWS NOT TO POZT POOP ON HERE Please don´t delete this page The page of Papa´s burgeria (revised article) is not a fan page or spam this page was created because the another page of papa´s burgeria cannot be edited and we can´t improve it the page that it should be eliminated is papa´s burgeria because this page is better than the original please don´t delete this pageChewbacca77 (talk) 22:07, November 22, 2012 (UTC) http://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/Backyard_Sports_Wiki Dont Remove It Belongs Here! Factual correction Blue Moon Drizzle I don't believe this page should be a candidate for deletion. All we need to do is expand it, and it will be a great page!CeriseKitty3030 (talk) 15:45, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Please delete these images Please delete all the images and videos that are in this category. I have added them, because they are not posted on any user page and are not made by Flipline Studios. If you will see any other images or videos not made by Flipline Studios and not posted at any user page, or are not appropriate, please add it to this category. Already44 (talk) 08:38, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Blank Flipdeck The Blank Flipdeck image should not be deleted. It's a decent image, and no reason was given for its addition to the Candites for Deletion category. I checked the revision history and noticed it was ''a member of the Already44 category; the key word being was. It isn't anymore, according to the revision history. If a decent reason was given for its removal, I'd gladly stand down (sorry for being melodramatic; I just like saying that). ~T2 (talk) 00:52, February 12, 2017 (UTC) I'll remove it. There was actually a huge debate over it a couple years ago about it, but for now you all can use it. |00 = 'Wall • User • ' |01 = 'Wall • User • ' |02 = 'Wall • User • ' |03 = 'Wall • User • ' |04 = 'Wall • User • ' |05 = 'Wall • User • ' |06 = 'Wall • User • ' |07 = 'Wall • User • ' |08 = 'Wall • User • ' |09 = 'Wall • User • ' |10 = 'Wall • User • ' |11 = 'Wall • User • ' |12 = 'Wall • User • ' |13 = 'Wall • User • ' |14 = 'Wall • User • ' |15 = 'Wall • User • ' |16 = 'Wall • User • ' |17 = 'Wall • User • ' |18 = 'Wall • User • ' |19 = 'Wall • User • ' |20 = 'Wall • User • ' |21 = 'Wall • User • ' |22 = 'Wall • User • ' |23 = 'Wall • User • ''' }}04:24,2/12/2017 Mine didn't finish correctly, as the pictures did not show up. What would be your Favorite Papa's Game? should not be put up for deletion. Firstly, as a Koilee Romano editor, my pictures failed to show up on my page, so it was confusing for people. Secondly, I am new at this. I am still trying to test myself to make better contributes in this page. Finally, I do not think that some simple page should be deleted. Koilee Romano (talk) 04:16, September 23, 2017 (UTC)Koilee Romano Hi! Koilee Romano again. I realized that my entry was a bit more blog related, so it would be great if an admin or a bureau could delete my page. Koilee Romano (talk) 04:58, September 23, 2017 (UTC)Koilee Romano